Behind The Storm
by FallenAngelBrokenSoul
Summary: People say the only way to let go and get free is to forget and move on to the next thing. I can't forget, and the storm called my life is barely beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Can't Forget_

I remember clearly the day my dad died. Jeb A. Batchedler.

I was sitting in the back of the car, we were headed to the hospital at the navy base my dad worked at. My mom was speeding lost in a trance of what she knew was right… and what she wanted. When we reached the hospital my heart started hammering in my chest. I couldn't keep a secret, but, my mom told me I had to keep him a secret. Jared. She said he was a "friend". Even though I was only five, I knew that friends don't do that to each other at night… I just knew.

I clung to her hand like it was a life raft and didn't let go. She stopped at room 315. We entered and I saw my dad… broken… mangled…injured.

Dying.

But when he saw us he smiled and took my mom by the hand. His smile slipped off into wonder and shock. He looked at the wedding ring now placed in his hand. The heart monitor was increasing pace… silently. That's when she killed him.

"Jeb I love you but I can't be with you anymore. I can't stand the fact that you're so weak right now," he tried to cut her off but," I'd rather die then be seen with a cripple like you. I'm done." Then she grabbed my hand and started to leave. I fought and thrashed to go to my dad but I was only five.

The next day we were back at home in Overbrook, Kansas. My mom and Jared were toasting their engagement and to the letter. The one that was sent of my dad's death.

They were married quickly and soon I had a beautiful baby sister, Ella. I wanted to hate her but I couldn't especially when I was realized to be the favorite. I hated Jared and he hated me. All was fine.

*********************(sue me for jumping ahead so far)***********************

_7 yrs. Later_

I was at the top of the steps with Ella listening to our parents arguing about something.

My mom suddenly screamed, "Fine, you can do it!" She marched out of the kitchen and up the steps, she saw us and smiled then she turned to me. I stood up and she held me for a second just looking at me. "My little baby grown up." I heard a double meaning but quickly dismissed it. You see for a twelve year old I was already in a b-cup and had curves grown women don't even have. That's how my friend puts it anyways. My waste long honey-brown hair flowed down in gentle curls to my waist. My eyes were like the sea, a clear green but when distraught a muddled mess of brown.

"Tonight's a special night so I bought you something special." She motioned for me to follow and I did pondering what could be so special, then I remembered today was my birthday. She took me to her room where for the first time she let me in the chacuzzi tub. I took a nice steaming bubble bath. She washed my hair gently and carefully. After I got out ,she blow dried and let it naturally wave and shine. She polished my nails a deep purple and got out a bag which I assumed had clothes in it.

The bra was purple with black lace and stopped just before my nipple. The underwear were the same way, cut boy short and were mid-butt you could say. The dress was black with a halter back. It was covered in silver shimmers and clung tightly to me like a second skin stopping right underneath my butt. The front was v shaped and showed the very tip of the lace on my bra. It was paired with sparkly 3 inch heels. I didn't see the implications behind this all, I thought she was taking me to a fancy restaurant.

We went downstairs to Jared's room where she knocked and told me to go inside. I walked in and one of his friends shut the door. I forgot it was Wednesday, he always invites his friends over, six to be exact. I walked in to the loud TV and gambling scenery. Then his friend locked the door. I started to get scared. They turned to me and looked me up and down muttering things I just, can't say. Jared walked up to me slowly and I took a few steps back… into a wall. "You look very sexy," he commented and kissed my hand, "but we were wondering," This room is sound proof. "…what exactly" No windows or places to hide. "is underneath all that clothing." I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

I screamed.

I fought hard, but he was stronger.

He forced me onto the bed and started tearing at my dress, I felt other hands ripping at my underwear and bra. My hands were useless tied to the headboard tightly. I could see the buldges in their pants and cried out for help. He unzipped himself. I cried for Ella. Two forced themselves into my mouth causing me to gag. I cried for the neighbors. Another were videotaping while the other three twisted and Knotted my breast and hair. Then they flipped me over and spanked me hard. I cried for my mom. The gagging and noise stopped. Then I just heard laughter. I looked as much as I could to see if I could escape.

But no.

I saw Jared hovering over me.

Then he charged.

He didn't stop his painful speed and every time I cried and scream or fought… he hit me.

Suddenly, he pulled out and went into my front side. I screamed bloody murder as he took my virginity.

When he was done he threw me to the floor snapping the rope around my hands and beat me with everything in sight.

They left me their bleeding and broken… crying for my dad.

_3 yrs. Later_

My name is Max, Maximum Ride. I am 15 with two younger sisters of ages 10 and 4.

My dad died when I was five. I lost my mom the same day to a heartless crook. At age twelve I was brutally beat and raped by seven men. And have been raped by one almost every day since then. People say the only way to let go and get free is to forget and move on to the next thing. I can't forget, and the storm called my life is barely beginning.

**AN: Depressing I know but all damsels in distress have a superhero, max just hasn't met him yet. All types of reviews welcome! Please Review! Im going to try to post at least every other day. Thanks for reading!-FallenAngelBrokenSoul**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The Winds Of Change_

_Max P.O.V_

The wind whistled as it passed our house. I was currently in the kitchen packing a pathetic excuse of a lunch.

"Max, I don't want to be late for my first day, Gazzy said he'd meet me at the entrance!" Ella was hysterical today, her crush since kindergarten was finally expressing some interest.

"Relax Ella, and wipe that make-up off you look like a monkey." I retorted back. I regretted when I saw her dejected and worried face.

"Max, when I go school and pway?" Our baby sister Angel came in with her favorite bear Celeste, I won it the one time I was allowed to go to the carnival.

"Right after I help Ella with her make-up okay sweetie, and then maybe after school we could, oh I don't know… get some ice-cream. Her response was jumping up and down and screaming "ice-cream!" Most kids that would be annoying for them to do, but not angel she's just cute and well, angelic.

"Bye Max!" Angel waved from the playground as I took Ella to her school. I looked over at Ella. She had on a crème colored skirt that fell down mid-thigh and so when she twirled it would look like a flower. Her top was a deep red halter with sequin right underneath her developing chest. We'd straightened her dark brown hair so it fell like a waterfall to her waist. She had on light make-up but no mascara, she didn't need it.

I pulled up to her school and she hopped out and waved back at me. I could see Gazzy at the entrance waiting for her. They talked for a hot second and then he cautiously took her by the hand. My gut turned in want at the site.

I pulled up to my school and parked away from all the other cars. I got out silently, waling past the happy friends and perfect couples. At school I was a no one and always had been since I was little. I was a mere shadow that fell behind the school's population of people.

I saw Lissa the school cheer-whore. She was surprisingly wearing a PG rated outfit, it only showed ¼ of her boobs and butt. Yeah she's that bad. Your typical Hollywood captain of the cheer squad. Yuck.

I remember when me and Brigid… hm. For a second I forgot that she was gone, dead. And it was all my fault. Jared warned me not to tell anyone. I didn't listen. She died that night. They found her body underneath a bridge. She was my best friend, and I've let no one in since then.

I pulled out my schedule and looked at it, not paying attention to my surroundings when I ran into a wall really hard.

I fell back on my butt, ready to give the wall the biggest death glare in history.

Oh, crap. Not a wall just Fang Geer (J-ee-r). He was the basketball star of our school and very good-looking, eight-pack included. Him and his friends were looking at me stunned.

"Sorry, I didn't see u there." he apologized offering me a hand.

That's one thing that's different about Fang. He's a very quiet and nice guy. He doesn't think with his balz like most guy do and he's really smart and hot but that's just stating the obvious.

Embarrassed for ogling a little bit too long, I timidly grabbed his hand and he swept me up in one effortless motion. One of his friends handed me my books and schedule that had been scattered around the floor. I took them warily and looked back at Fang. "S'okay" I muttered in a barely audible voice. He smiled at this for a second, in the meanwhile I went into cardiac arrest for that short second.

"Your Max right?"

"Err…yeah?" I scrambled to get this out shocked that he knew my name.

"Thought so my little sister Maddie is best friend with your sister… Ella?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"Oh so you're the one who makes the million dollar chocolate-chip cookies! Oh I'm Sam by the way." _Sam _conjured.

"Head's up Ewell!" Someone called down the hall. Sam caught the ball and charged after the person everyone followed except Fang. I looked up to see him staring at me intently with those dark dreamy eyes, sigh…NO STOP MAX ! BAD, NO COOKIES FOR YOU IF YOU DAYDREAM CAUSE THAT'S ALL THAT HE IS. A DREAM THAT WILL NEVER BE!

I know I'm screwed up, not my fault.

"What happened to your arm?" He sounded almost angry. He saw the angry red scars from where my sleeve had rode up. The were circling around a J in the middle of my arm.

I froze unsure of what to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, just got caught up in the past for a second," he gave me a small smile though I could see him staring intently at my arm.

"I accidentally set fire to a shed behind my house and got burned." It was partially the truth, I didn't set that fire and it wasn't an accident.

"What's your first class?" he questioned mildly curious.

"English." I obliviously applied.

He smirked and spoke 10 words I'd never heard a guy say to me, "Cool, would you want to walk to class with me?" I think I nodded I was too preoccupied with his words to know. He smiled lightly at me before walking to class with me.

All eyes turned to us when we entered. I started to move quickly to my seat… which was right next to Dylan. Crap. I could feel him staring at me intently. He has this weird delusion that I'm his girlfriend, and when I deny. He hits me… hard.

"Hey baby, got you a present." I looked over to see him holding a key card to a room at the Drury Inn. I shook my head no and internally winced as I did this. I snook a peek at him he was pissed.

The rest of the hour went by smoothly she Miss Williams introduced herself then let us talk the rest of the hour… I liked her already. As soon as the bell rung I was out of the door.

"Max." I heard Dylan behind me and quickened my pace. Too late. He spun me to face him and smacked me to the ground. It's not that people didn't see, it's just that they were to scared to do anything about it, Dylan and his gang are dangerous, and there good friends with Jared.

"Get up, now!" He yelled at me. I whimpered in reply holding my now bleeding head from the force of impact it had with the floor. So, he kicked me…once….twice…. thrice

I waited for the fourth but it never came. I peeked through my hands to see Fang, Sam, and Iggy? I think that's his name beating Dylan senseless. Dylan took off crawling, attempting to run and then sliding down the hall.

Fang. For the second time that day put out his hand to help me up. I took it and fell back down. My head was exploding on the inside. I felt strong arms pick me up, and felt somewhat safe in them for a change and for the first time in three years… fell asleep and dreamt.

_Fang P.O.V._

I scooped Max up when I saw she couldn't stand and that's when I saw them. Bruises, scars, cuts, burns, pain inflicted all over her body. It was obvious to see she was abused but no one knew, no, nobody would help. People didn't believe in rape, abuse, or murder was possible around here. As I looked at her injuries and a voice in my head told me to stay out of it and keep myself safe. I looked at her face and my heart told me to help her.

There's a going to be a big an answer to all these disappearances and weird sightings. Over 50 girls in the last year went missing, no trace what- so- ever. Only 3 had been found and all of them had one thing in common with max… the J.

I want so badly to walk away form her right now, but I have to help her if she knows something then she might… it's possible… that maybe… she knows about Brigid and what happened to her. Her body was stolen from the hospital days after they found her body underneath a bridge. All witnesses of the body dead.

We reached the nurse and she took Max from there. A few minutes later Max opened her eyes and smiled at me, then she frowned and pointed to a small bruise forming on my face. She started crying, muttering things about how this was al her fault and that she was sorry. She was sorry… while she was the one on the severely injured. I felt my gut twist as I made a decision.

"Max," I quietly said so no one else could hear…

_Max P.O.V._

"Max," I heard Fang say quietly. I knew he'd seen the scars. I also knew what he was going to say next what anyone else would say. That he couldn't help me with my situation because he wanted to protect himself. No one would help me and probably sooner than later. I'll be another concrete angel. Unshed tears and truth underneath a stone. No one to protect my sisters. "…why don't you and your sisters stay the night at our house, Ella already was and Angel could play with our dog Total."

I looked up at him and saw… determination and the help I prayed for every day.

The winds of change were definitely taking off about to blow me in another direction.

I just hope it blows me far away from Jared…..Jared…oh no.

I might be safe for tonight… but tomorrow, all hell and satin himself will be unleashed on me.

**A/N: Not as depressing. I want people to know that i do not have a sick mind. I just know a lot people have gone through this and no one helped and they died. I really want people to see what could happen if you just helped people. Sure you won't be able to cave them every time. Cause the people that i know that made it out of these kinds of situations, someone helped them. DOn't be afraid to save someone's life! On a less melancholy note please review if you read even if it just syss i read it, i want to get and idea of how popular this story will be. Thank you! -FallenAngelBrokenSoul**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_The Wall_

_Max P.O.V._

Stupid, stupid, stupid, I can't believe what I've just done. Not only had I endangered myself with the Dylan decision but now we were going to stay at his house.

I'm on a death mission.

I pulled the car into m driveway. I was stopping to pick up a few things. My parents are never here after school. Still I quietly walked in and up the steps. I went into Angel's room, or as I like to call it "Death by Pink!" Seriously, but this is the color she picked out so I had to get it for, damn bambi eyes. I pulled out some pajamas and clothes for the next day. I walked into Ella's room to do the same and something caught my eye on her dresser.

As I got closer I could feel myself getting choked up as I picked up the necklace and card.

It read: _I hope you had a great summer, I saw this at the jewelry place in the mall and thought you'd like it. I really hope maybe we can get to know each other better this year. -Gazzy_

The necklace was a simple diamond cut into a heart. A freaking diamond! My baby sister is falling… hard. I shook the thought away trying not to think of all the negative things that could happen. I walked into my room and packed. When I was finished I plopped down on the bed, rolling over so I was looking in the mirror. I wanted to cry at the sight of me, I mean this is what Fang and everyone saw.

My eyes were a dull brown just like my hair. My skin was tanned with dirt and my nails were very short. I guess I had a nice figure but you couldn't tell because of all my scars and bruises. I was ugly, and my parents had made sure that I believed it. I hopped up and went back out to the car and drove out towards Fang's house. I began to think.

It all made sense. No teenage guy would want to help me. Especially the most popular boy at school. I felt my self tensing. What did he really want? To look like a hero, to gain more popular points, to say he that he's got the shyest girl at school sleeping under his roof and that's just putting it nicely. I got scared as I got closer. I knew he would just hurt me one way or the other and I couldn't afford any more pain. I put up my wall as I got out.

_Fang P.O.V._

The doorbell rang and Angel flew to the door. Max had dropped her sisters off before she went to get some things. I opened the door pulling Angle back so I could and Max came in.

"Hey." Not a guy of many words.

She looked at me funny before responding with a hey, then she quickly turned and entered our living room. Unsure if had done something wrong I sat on the opposite side listening to how Angel's day went. I could tell Max adored that kid by he way her eyes lit up and the fact that her lips were slightly turned up in a smile. It almost made me want to smile. Weird.

"Max, I have so much to tell you about!" Ella came running in ready to talk about the present Gazzy gave her for the ump-teenth time. Max put her hands up and stated, "I already know, I saw it laying on your dresser and couldn't help myself." Ella beamed in happiness at Max.

"Max, when you gonna get a um, Ella?" Angel was concentrating on figuring her words but ended up resorting to Ella. "Boyfriend." she said quietly. Max immediately tensed at the word. "Never." "Oh, um why?" Angel's innocence was getting the best of her. Ella decided to cut in. "Angel you want some cookies!" The four year old screamed and ran into the kitchen.

Max was sitting on the couch staring at her hands. I watched silently as she looked toward a mirror. I literally felt my heart crack at the look on her face, it was pure defeat and just depressed. I walked over to her and lightly put a hand on her back. She stiffened but then slightly relaxed when she saw it was me. Then she looked terrified and jumped up blindly to the opposite side of the room. She was blinking back tears.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice shaking.

"I was just trying to…"

"Well don't..ju..just don't tough me ever!" She took off up the steps.

I started to follow but Ella magically appearing motioned for me to sit.

I scowled but silently agreed and pondered what had happened. Crap… she thinks I'm taking advantage of her. I sat there for what could've been hours or minutes until Ella came running down the steps crying and locked herself in a bathroom.

_Max P.O.V._

I ran into the first room I could reach and flopped on the bed sobbing. He was going to hurt me like he had, just like him I couldn't allow that to happen.

Ella walked in and sat by me. I wiped my tears quickly and tried to calm down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" I sounded blubber and weak… my least favorite thing. However, I was the only one who could hear it and she suddenly got excited.

"Max, you know ho we're going to that carnival? Well, Gazzy asked me out and said he could meet me there! Isn't that exciting so I was wondering what I should we…" I cut her off. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No! What else do you think I mean. You're too young."

"Gazzy really likes me I'm sure of it, max will you pleas just let me…"

"WHY WOULD HE LIKE YOU ELLA, GIVE IT A YEAR AND THAT I LIKE YOU WILL TURN INTO A JUST WANT TO HAVE SEX ALL THE TIME, AND KNOWING YOU YOU'D BE PREGNANT THE MINUTE HE SAID IT. YOUR BEING STUPID AND BLIND ELLA! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER… YOU KNOW WHAT GO DO WHATEVER I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE! I 'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS DEPENDING ON ME TO TAKE ALL THE HITS FOR YOU, GROW UP AND LEAVE ME THE F*&% ALONE!" I was beyond pissed.

I looked back at her when I felt her still standing there. I looked over.

What have I done.

Slapping and stabbing her in the back probably would have been less painful than what I said. She was shaking and her face was a river of tears. I could here her gasping for air in between each sob. She looked so broken and… young. I didn't know what to do. She ran out of the room like that.

I took my anger out on the wrong person. I had probably just emotionally killed my baby sister. It was my job to protect her and make her feel safe and I had just abandoned both duties.

I was jealous.

I was jealous and angry.

I needed release, and there she was ranting about her perfect life and her dreams.

And I just shot every one of them down.

I wasn't going to show my face until dinner.

I walked down stairs to the dining room, both Fang and mine's family were there. I sat down silently and looked across the room. Ella was walking to the table like a hundred steel bricks were on her shoulders. I saw her slip her phone in her bag before sitting down. Her eyes were bruised from crying so much and I could tell she was still holding in sobs. She looked up at me and get this… she looked guilty, like what I had said was true.

Fang's mom brought out a delicious looking pizza with salad. Everyone dug in and started conversations. Ella and I remained silent. I felt like throwing up over and over again. I took a deep breath.

"Ella," She looked up at me her eyes telling me she was ready for the worst. She was just too young and I didn't want to see her get hurt, I can't see her get hurt… she's hurt.

"I know that Gazzy asked you out and all…" She was crumpling into a ball.

"And," I paused knowing what I was about to do would hurt more than anything Jared ever did to me.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to help you with your make- up and hair tomorrow.

Suddenly she was gone and I was on the floor her arms wrapped around me like a life restraint. "I'm so sorry Ella, I didn't mean any of it not a word, you know I love you right?" She nodded and continued squeezing the life out of me. When I got up Fang's mom gave me a little squeeze on the shoulder and kissed my forehead. Like my mom used to do. I felt myself tearing up, and Fang grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. I looked up at him confused. Why? Because I held on tighter and didn't let go. I took a step outside my wall.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Glad I got that off my chest. Little bit fax. Next chapter(s) will be delving pack into max's past and he people in her life. So should the next chapter be about her mom or her real mother. WHAT! Yeah, let the twist begin. Hoped you liked it, please, please, PLEASE, review. Oh and the J is a brand thing. See I answer questions.(sort of)Update your stories so I can read more!-FallenAngelBrokenSoul**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Shadow of a Child_

I was a mistake. I was a reminder of a tragic incident. An unwanted child.

I was rape baby.

My mother was a very beautiful woman, every guy wanted her even though she was married. One man took it to the extreme and I was born. Anne Ride. I don't why she kept me. Every time she smiled or hugged me I could feel and see the pain in her eyes.

Then things started to turn around. She took me everywhere with her. We would go out for lunch, go shopping, or even go to the spa. She was loved me. That's when it fell apart. That's when she was born, Valencia Ride. I remember her staring at me intently when she was born. I was six years old and was already being overtaken by envy. I couldn't help it after all… I was a rape baby, and she was their angel.

I however was her favorite.

Years passed and soon I was a senior and she was in 6th grade. She was the center of my parents world by then and I was just a mere shadow that followed her. No one pays attention to shadows. Some people are just scared of them. In a result this, my life went downhill. I took to drugs, alcohol, smoking, anything to bring my family misery.

I was nineteen. Valencia and I were home alone. I threw a party hoping to trash the place. My boyfriend, was captain of the football team… and had sex with more girls than I could count. Everyone was drinking at the music blared vibrating through my body. I heard him whisper in my ear that he wanted to fuck me. I agreed quickly. I t would be the biggest blow to my parents yet. Hm. He wasn't gentle in fact it quite hurt, but I didn't say anything. That's when Valencia walked in choking on the smoke that filled the house. I came right then as she walked in and he quickly switched positions. Though he was watching her. He always had. Every time he was over and she'd be present. She begged me to stop and have everyone leave. I flipped her off and fell asleep I wasn't paying attention to know that he hadn't used a condom, I was bleeding on the bed, and that he was approaching my sister.

Val and I were pregnant… by the same guy. The slap on the face my mom had inflicted to me when they found out the news. I broke her… good cause she broke me.

Our water broke at the same time coincidently. We rushed to the hospital. I was to have a beautiful girl. My sister a boy. I pushed hard and felt pain. The doctors were hectic around me telling me to push and breathe every so often. I felt my baby coming out… no sound. I pushed harder and it was finally out I was going to name her Marie. There was no crying or sounds from my baby. I repeatedly asked why I couldn't hear her the room was still spinning and I blacked out. When I woke up, I didn't see my baby. The doctor's eyes said it all. My baby was dead. I had killed her by smoking and drinking. I exploded lashing at everything the pain was too much.

The next day my sister was in labor my thirteen year old sister. God I'm such a screw up for all that I've done. Then I heard a cry. I peered in and saw… a girl. A beautiful baby girl smiling up at her, two beautiful brown eyes looking at her. She was supposed to have a boy. And there she was with my dreams, my future, everything that would've been mine. No, I was going to wipe that smile off her smug little face. I swear.

They had taken the baby into a different room so they could make sure she was healthy… Max, Maximum Ride was her name. I walked up to her and stared down at her. I casually looked around then I grabbed that baby and ran. I stole her baby and Max would never know, never ever know.

Two years later I was sitting in a diner eating with my two year old. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, I'd have to be very protective with her when she was older. We were about to go when I realized I didn't have enough money to pay. I could see the man ready to call the cops if I tried to make a run for it.

"Put it on my tab." I looked up to see a very handsome navy man in front of me. It was that perfect moment that every girl wanted our eyes connected, hearts started pounding and I knew he was the one.

We were married three months later happily living and worrying when he was out. I loved him more than anything and he was being sent away for a few years.

Max was five now, catching all the boys in her class under her spell of innocence.

I was currently at the liquor store buying some beer to make beer-batter ribs. I got to check-out and my heart stopped. I was staring at a very handsome man. Crystal blue eyes, red hair and a perfect tan. You could see every muscle through his shirt. I felt lonely suddenly and attracted. We were just staring at each other, "I'm Jared." "Anne"

We talked for a while and I invited him over for dinner. Max had finished and went to her room. He popped some champagne and the next thing I knew we were on the table sexing. I was cheating on my husband but I didn't care one bit. I opened m eyes from the ecstasy to see two big brown ones looking around the corner. Max…shit. She ran upstairs. Jared stopped assessing the situation. He said he'd call me later and kissed me goodnight. I went to Max's room and tried to explain to her that we were just playing and that she could not tell her Jeb about this. She agreed unconvinced.

I was tired of having to be two people's girls. I wanted to give myself fully to Jared. He was such a great guy. I got my wish and a call saying that Jeb was dying from some serious wounds. We drove to the base the next day. I ripped him apart when I got there dragging my screaming child with me. The following night Jeb was dead and Jared was my fiancé.

_7 years later_

We were arguing up a storm in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure Max and Ella were on the steps trying to listen. Ella was conceived shortly after our marriage.

"I want her! Do you not love me enough to give her to me?"

"Of course I love you, but you are not going to fuck my daughter, just because she's not your daughter.."

"That's not it she hates me, and you!"

"No she does.."

"You killed her dad. She's ungrateful for what you tried to replace him with and thinks she can get away with murder it's time she learned her place in this world."

"FINE YOU CAN DO IT!" I yelled.

I sighed, "Your right, she's not even my child and if she's going to treat me like I'm not her mom then fine, I shouldn't have to protect her."

He hugged me around the waist. "That's my girl. Not to mention she'll be perfect for my work. She's the only one we've found that is like Skyler."

"I know baby I'll go get her ready."

I heard her screaming and crying, I heard them laughing. It turned me on. They were just beating her mercilessly now.

As the days went by Max became his sex slave. I was jealous and often beat her with him. I got so fed up I shoved a bottle up her vagina and burnt the word whore onto her back with a cigar. Never Ella though she was our angel until Angel came along, then Ella was just our special little girl. I remember when I caught Max putting on my make-up. We nearly killer her… by the end she was convinced that she was ugly and would never be wanted. Sweet.

But then she had to go and ruin the ride by telling her friend Brigid. Hm, well Brigid won't be telling anyone anything ever Jared made sure of that. Max tried snooping around trying to find the Artum. She now is terrified of fire.

I have a perfect life with two perfect kids, a slave, and a husband that's about to change the world. Literally. Then we'll no longer be shadows in society. We will rise above all others.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Actions Speak Louder Than Words_

Max P.O.V.

"_You look very sexy," he commented and kissed my hand, "but we were wondering," This room is sound proof. "…what exactly" No windows or places to hide. "is underneath all that clothing." I could smell the alcohol on his breath. _

_I screamed._

_I fought hard, but he was stronger._

_He forced me onto the bed and started tearing at my dress, I felt other hands ripping at my underwear and bra. My hands were useless tied to the headboard tightly. I could see the buldges in their pants and cried out for help. He unzipped himself. I cried for Ella. Two forced themselves into my mouth causing me to gag. I cried for the neighbors. Another were videotaping while the other three twisted and Knotted my breast and hair. Then they flipped me over and spanked me hard. I cried for my mom. The gagging and noise stopped. Then I just heard laughter. I looked as much as I could to see if I could escape._

_But no._

_I saw Jared hovering over me._

_Then he…"_

I sprang up from the bed shaking and crying. I hated reliving that moment in my sleep.

I muffled my sobs with a pillow trying to surpress all memories and sleep. My door was moving. I froze. It started opening I dove into the closet and closed the door. Steady footsteps were walking towards me. I tried not to scream. The door opened and someone grabbed me . I kicked and screamed.

"Max, it's okay it's me Fang."

I stopped thrashing and started bawling. Curling into a tight ball I silently cursed myself.

I sucked them in remembering Fang was in here. He probably thought I was a crazy big baby who wallowed in self-pity.

Then he did the unexpected. I felt his arms tentively wrap his arms around me and pull me towards him. I looked into his eyes and saw discomfort but mainly comfort. I cried soaking his shirt. It could've been hours before I stopped. He let me go and I walked into the bathroom. Turning on the light I saw a mirror and myself. My eyes were puffy and red. My hair looked like a giant mess, I felt terrible.

"Why do you look at yourself like that?" Fang asked right outside the door.

"Because I'm ugly,"

"Max your not,"

"Yes I am. My parents have told me that since I was 12. They beat me till I accepted it. I'm not pretty I'll never have a boyfriend or be taken on a date or experience a first kiss. I'm unwanted, resorted to only when someone can't find some one attractive to fuck and I hate it, I," my voice cracked I was venting to a boy who every girl wanted and could spread my life's story in a heartbeat and everyone would believe him because he's popular. I slammed the door in his face. I looked around for something sharp. I had promised Ella I wouldn't do this but I needed to.

I found a razor and a bunch of unused picture frames. I slashed my arms with the razor and started throwing the frames the glass lashed back at me penetrating my skin. My womanhood was screaming in protest as the glass of a broken bottle moved inside of it. My mom forced it in me. The door flew open exposing me to a very upset looking Fang. I waited for him to go tell his parents and for them to kick us out. Silence. I took a peek at Fang he had pulled out a first aid kit and was cleaning up my cuts. After he bandaged them up he scooped me up and put me on the bed. He gave me two ibuprofen and a glass of water. An awkward silence filled the room. Fang got up and started to leave.

I had to say something, I mean all this is a lot to put on a guy and I haven't even showed the slightest bit of appreciation. "Thank you." I said quietly. My wall was shattering and there was nothing I could do. There was no way he could help me if I kept it up.

He walked back over to me and sat on the bed in front of me. He looked depressed and angry at the same time. Then I just saw pain in his eyes, for me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Wiping it away he leaned in. He paused for a second checking my reaction before pressing his lips to mine. I tensed at memories but then slowly relaxed and kissed him back.

A few minutes passed before we broke apart. My first kiss. He kissed my forehead and left, before he closed the door. He faced me slightly blushing, "You really are beautiful Max, always have been."

I lost all shielding of my heart with the next words.

"Do you really think that?" I could here the hope in my words.

"Yeah, have thought so since kindergarten, goodnight Max." With that he closed the door.

I laid down on my pillow smiling. I touched my lips that were still tingling from his kiss. My first kiss. My first crush? Well my heart only went into cardiac arrest every time he smiled at me. And… he thought I was beautiful. I fell asleep on this thought curious to see how tomorrow played out. I didn't have any nightmares after that.

**A/N: Two chapters! Don't worry fax is going to be slowed down. I want this to be a long story. So, what did you think about Anne's story? A lot of you guys probably thought it was Dr. M. Her chapter is coming up soon. Please review! If you have any ideas hey are welcome as I'm am writing this as it comes. Thanks to all of those that have reviewed. Update your stories! Thanks!****J**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Loss_

When I was little I asked my mom why good people have such bad luck and bad people have good luck. I kept to my heart what she said. That there's no such thing as luck, because wherever you fall as person you still get shitted in the end. I disagreed with her.

I was wrong.

My sister had thrown a party. Cigarettes and beer bottles were all I could smell and see. I wanted my sister. I tripped up steps and walked into a random room. That's when I saw them on the bed. She looked at me and then burst into a shaking fit. I ran over to her asking her to send all these people home. She flipped me off and fell asleep.

I moved away from her unsure of what to do. That's when _he_ came towards me. The man that ruined my life forever. "Hey Val." he spoke as he locked the door. I squeaked out a hi looking down from his nudity. He had other ideas. He…. I can't talk about it.

My sister and I both ended up pregnant… by the same guy. I was going to have a boy, name him Max. Anne was supposed to have a girl.

I cried when I found out her baby died and despite all she did I still loved her. She looked broken when I saw her. She really had wanted that baby. That's when I decided I was only 13, I couldn't raise a baby. I'd give it to Anne. It would be a sign of peace in our relationship. I could finish school and help care for the baby. I could give her what she couldn't have.

It was a girl, not a boy but a girl. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me. Her smile was like the sun. She was a miracle.

They took her to examine her and I asked my parents too find Anne. Two hours later they still weren't back and then they came into my room. Anne took my baby and left.

My heart shattered that day and I haven't been right since. I live alone in an apartment always hoping to find her someday and make her understand everything.

I shouldn't have been surprised though. Whether your good or bad you get shitted in the end.

And now I want my baby more than ever.

**A/N: So get this I wrote this and got so excited I didn't post it can we say idiot. Next chapter contains some fax and Gazzy with Ella. Hm come up with a snazzy name for them and I'll mention you in the next chapter and submit your idea possibly if u give one. OoO. ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Every Time It Rains_

Max P.O.V.

The sun streaked in through the window creating vertical lines of gold. I laid there with my eyes open pondering the night before. My first kiss. After everything I've been through you'd think I'd become fearless of everything else. And I have… everything except love. What happened last night was that exactly, and I was terrified.

I've had one boyfriend my entire life. Sam. He seemed so nice and loving. His arms were always open to me after I'd had a long night fighting for my life. He knew about my situation, but said nothing. Was a feared fighter, and said nothing. Said he'd die for me, and did nothing.

It was our two year anniversary. I was riding in his car. He told me he was taking me to a surprise place. We began getting deeper into the woods. I had a very bad feeling in my gut but I ignored it. I trusted him with my heart. Suddenly he stopped and hopped out of the car looking at me expectantly. I quickly followed pursuit. The sun was so bright and it was such a beautiful day to be out with your boyfriend. That's when he pulled out the knife. He walked up to me and carelessly put it to my face slowly drawing it down to the dress I was wearing. He ripped it all the way down. His face had nothing but pleasure and want in it. I ran.

The sun was causing so many glares I couldn't see. Occasionally stumbling or tripping over random rocks and plants in the way. That's where I made the mistake and looked back. I ran straight into a cliff wall. Holding my head and trying to get up was making me tired. Sam found me. He raped me. Then he stabbed me several times in my stomach. A boy scout group and their leader found me bleeding to death. Out of all the things he did to me, his word hurt the most when I asked him why. "I needed a new toy to play with. Fortunately, you were broken and needed someone. I used you. That's what people like you are for.

Well with a life like mine how could you not believe it. All evidence was right before my eyes. Yet, Fang had kissed me with such passion that it made no sense. I wouldn't have to worry too much longer as soon as he finds out that I'm a freak he'll turn away and all this confusion will be gone. That's what needed to happen… but that's not what I wanted to happen.

The day before Fang's mom, Olivia, had gone and bought my sisters and I some outfits for the carnival. I was helping Ella get ready for her date. Her top was a lilac halter. A flower design wove it's wavy around her right side in different shades of orange. Her skirt was knee length and swayed with the wind. It was skillfully designed to the colors of the sunset. I had straightened her hair and braided two braids in the very front creating a halo around her hair. Olivia had let her borrow two dangling diamond earrings to go with her necklace. I still wasn't comfortable about the date but I had to suck it up for her.

Angel had on a white tank top with pink words that said, "WARNING: DANGEROUS BAMBI EYES!" Oh if they only knew how true that was. Her blond hair are in two pony tails. She has on pink shorts and white flats. So basically, adorable.

Olivia had bought me… a dress. Thankfully my scars had at least closed up and bruises were faded. Like I said I'm a freak but more on that later. It was a deep blue halter dress that stopped mid-thigh it draped my body and fell into petals of cloth starting at my hips. Only a slight bit of cleavage was showing. I had a pair of blue flats. I let my hair naturally wave itself after the shower…. Oh my god the shower. Okay remember what I said about love, scratch that because I'm in love with the shower. My hair was actually clean now and I noticed I had little streaks of the golden sun captured in my hair. I wore no make-up I was told by all the women I didn't need any. I looked in the mirror at myself. I felt… pretty. Not like gorgeous, but slightly pretty. My mind wandered to Fang and what he would think and my face heated up causing a light blush on my face. I shook my head and clear and headed downstairs to the car.

Fang P.O.V.

Breathe Fang breathe. Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…exhale, no wait now your not breathing. Ok so if your wondering why I'm having difficulty breathing well, I'm sitting next to the most beautiful girl on earth. Max.

She was in a dress. A DRESS! My mom must've been thinking of ways to kill me when she bought this dress. Her tan toned legs were sticking out from underneath and every time they brushed mine I had to restart my heart. She was just perfect in everyway. Her eyes, her hair, her scent… strawberries. She was smiling so I could tell she was excited but at the same time she was worried about Ella's date.

My eyes wandered to her lips and I thought of last night. I had kissed her and she had kissed me back. Her lips were so soft and smooth. She was just so…innocent. Yet she had the life of a devil. God, what I'd do to keep her safe. She would be going back home tonight. I hadn't told my parents the full story, just that they needed some time away from their parents.

We finally arrived at the carnival to see… a thunderstorm over us about to begin. Groans and other upset complaints filled the air as we would be forced to wait until it passed to go into the carnival. Over near the left I saw Gazzy and…Iggy? What was he doing here? "Chaperoning." he yelled to me. I found this extremely amusing considering Gazzy was thirteen but only cracked a smirk. Ella ran over to meet them. When she got there she looked around until she found max and smiled at her. Max smiled back. That's when I saw a quick flash of fear go through her eyes. Something wasn't right.

Max P.O.V.(Song Every Time It Rains by Charlotte Matin)

_Every time it rains,_

_I listen to the sky,_

_I wonder what's so great about sunshine._

The rain started pouring down on us everyone else groaned and ran trying to get out of it but I love the rain it heals me and… reminds me of all the times my dad and I would go and play out in it all night long. Sunshine doesn't bring me memories like this.

_So everybody lives,_

_And everybody dies,_

_And no ones gonna love you like I do._

I remember the day we sat on the porch and he explained his job to me. He told me that whether he lived or died didn't matter, Because he'd alwas love me and bet there for me in my heart.

_When it's getiing dark I,_

_Didn't need a match I,_

_Never needed light to see you,_

He had me promise when he was gone that I wouldn't forget him. I told him I wouldn't it was just like he had said I don't need to see him to know who he is and that I love him.

_Thought I'd disappear but,_

_I was always here oh,_

_I could never get that far from you._

When he died I'd thought I'd lost everything about him. I fell asleep crying… and here he was in my dreams. And always has been… helping me.

_Though I misunderstand,_

_And been misunderstood,_

_So love me cause you can, _

_And not because you should._

He even talked to me about Fang. First came the fatherly instincts but after that he said that the kiss wasn't just out of sympathy it was because it felt right, and that I couldn't give the people that hurt me the satisfaction of controlling my life without actually being there. I still wonder though.

_Every time it rains,_

_I know its good to be alive._

The rain reminds me of good times, reminds me of all the reasons I stay alive.

_And every time it rains,_

_I know I'm trying to survive._

When it rains I can look back and see ho far I've come, and it makes me feel good about myself.

_So take it as it comes,_

_And take me as I am,_

_I never was a good imposter,_

_But I know how to dream,_

Fang has seen the real me. And he's accepted me. He's kissed me.

_And don't know where I stand,I'm willing to admit I try too playing with my heart,I'm waiting by the phone,Afraid to be myself,Afraid to be alone,_

Why are you so confusing? You kiss me and tell me I'm beautiful but do you love me? I want him too so badly. I want to be his so badly.

_Everytime it rains,_

_I know it's good to be alive,_

_Everytime it rains,_

_I know I'm trying to survive,_

_ Everytime it rains,_

_I'm gonna hide myself inside._

The rain is washing away the pain and cleansing my body. Jared never let me out in the rain. It healed my scars. Mine are disappearing underneath the rain. But inside I'm still just as wounded.

_I know it's good to be alive,_

_I know it's good to be alive,_

_I know it's good to be alive,_

I turn around and see Fang watching me…smiling. He walks over to me and brushes my soaked hair out of my face. He puts a jacket over my shoulder. The rain is starting to stop and the carnival is open. He grabs my hand. Hesitantly he ask, "Will you… go out with me? I don't expect it to be an easy relationship but I'm willing and wanting to give it a chance. Just let me know when your ready."

_Everytime it rains,_

_I know it's good to be alive,_

_Everytime it rains,_

_I know I'm trying to survive. _

I smile and cautiously kiss him on the cheek. I'm happy. Cause you see every time it rains. I know it's good to be alive.

Ella P.O.V.

It was pouring down rain and I saw Fang and Max in the distance as we entered the carnival. She looked so happy. A tear fell from my face recalling what I did the night before. The person I had vented to on the phone. Jared.

**A/N: So 5 pages, 1817 words, and a songfic. I'm very pleased with myself. So you probably want to kill me for ruining the happy vibe with Ella's point of view but if you had read the chapter where she's crying. She slipped a phone bag into her bag. I'm sneaky ****L**** sorry. Well please review and I would like to thank all the people who are adding me to their favorites lists. It really means a lot to me considering this is my first fanfic. Love you guys bunches! Oh and lexival, thank you for reviewing and giving me feedback for my story, updating your story so I could read more, and sending me that email because I had no idea you could do that. I'll try to update again tomorrow…err… today, it's 3:35 in the morning. Wow, I'm tired. Well please review and update your stories. Peace.-FallenAngelBrokenSoul**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Failure_

_Max P.O.V._

The carnival was amazing, it's been so long since I went. Fang was walking steadily beside me, holding my hand. I feel like such a(shudder) girl. In my other arm is a big bear, but not so big it's like a bean bag. Fang had won me them, of course, shooting baskets.

I sneak a glance at him. He's staring right back at me, amused as I gloat over my bear. He smiles and then turns back ahead. I'm happy.

I was scared though. I wanted to go out with Fang so badly, but….no, oh no.

I was terrified at the sight before me. Ella, eyes bloodshot with tears, Angel whimpering in the back seat, and Jared. Smirking like he won the lottery. I looked at Fang.

"Max…"

"He won't kill me, he knows better than that." With those words I walked toward the car and got in the passenger seat. I had no idea how he found us.

The drive was silent and ominous. The dark outside seemed to warning me of a dangerous storm ahead. It would be very painful tonight I could feel it, but I was used to this pain. So why was I so scared?

We pulled into the driveway and went inside the house. Anne was passed out on the couch, drunk. I motioned behind my back for Angel and Ella to go upstairs. Angel was off in a heartbeat with Ella, but no.

"Ella, will you please stay down here for a minute." It was a statement not a question.

She hesitantly came back down the stairs, she was terrified and I had no idea as to why.

"Why did you tell my daughter that no one would ever like her?" my eyes widened. I looked to Ella. I had never felt so betrayed in my life. She told him, that was who she was talking to on the phone that day. My heart was throbbing and I was gasping for short breaths of air. Tears streamed down my cheeks, streaming into a river of sorrow by my feet.

"Max," her voice cracked, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't h…" That's when he slapped her to the floor.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!." He was pissed, at Ella.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU IT WAS OKAY TO DATE AND SEE BOYS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" She said nothing alarmed and in pain.

He turned back to me and punched me hard in the face. Then kicked me so I was also on the ground. He quickly pulled out a pair of handcuffs and fastened my arm to the stairs railing. I close my eyes and waited. Nothing.

Then… I heard my baby sister scream.

My eyes snapped open. He was raping my sister. I thrashed and screamed and yanked, but I couldn't get to her. She was crying blood coming from her lower region. I didn't know what to do, I was supposed to protect her at all costs.

"PLEASE STOP! IT'S MY FAULT I TOLD HER I WOULD HURT ANGEL IF SHE DIDN'T, STOP, PLEASE JUST LEAVE HER ALONE… I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEEEEAAAAAASSSE!"

This caught his attention.

"Anything?"

I nodded knowing what he would do. He raped me again and I didn't fight back. When he was done he simply went over to Anne, picked her up, and carried her to bed. We heard them at it shortly afterwards.

Scrambling to get up I raced towards Ella. She sobbed and shook violently in my arms.

I had failed.

My door was locked with the dresser in front of it. I had grabbed money, clothes, food, and other supplies for us. We would use my secret escape door underneath my bed to get to school.

Ella was quiet the whole time. She was broken. He raped his own flesh and blood.

Angel was fast asleep next to me cuddled into my side. On my other side Ella turned to face me.

"Max?" A part of me was still hurting from her betrayal, a huger part of me was trying to help her get through this. "Max?" She asked again but I turned my head away. I heard her breathing hitch.

"You hate me don't you?" Still not facing her I answered.

"No, Ella. It's my fault, this shouldn't have happened to you."

She began crying, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened. Now I can't wear white dress for a wedding, see Gazzy, and my sister hates me…" her voice cracked on the last part. She just bawled after that.

She was broken, and the main thing hurting her was the thought that I hated her.

"I'm just an ugly bitch." Kill me, torch me, stab me. I could handle all of this. But breaking my sister beyond repair…

"Ella, look at me." Anger was seething in my voice. She turned toward me afraid and guiltily.

"Don't you dare listen to him for a second," she looks down, "you are not a bad person. Ella you make good grades, you help me take care of Angel, and you have such a good heart and I know that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt somebody. Your only ten and I wish that I could give you so much more because you deserve it and so much more. So don't you ever let him put you down, because he is the failure not you, and I need you to know that as long as I am here I will fight to and after death to protect the both of you. There is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you Ella, nothing. I love you and I will always be here for you." my eyes swelled up at the end and my voice was becoming strangled from choking back the tears.

"Do you understand me?" She nodded blinking through the tears. I brought her to me and quietly hummed her to sleep.

I had found a truth in all this.

Jared is the failure, not Ella and not me.

I looked down at my sister, her body bruised and beaten.

Hot tears poured on the outside, while my anger boiled on the inside.

Jared better watch his back, cause I _**will **_kill him. He will suffer every bit of pain I have.

My phone started vibrating beside me. Fang had texted me.

_Sweet dreams Max. Make sure you pack some things and drop them off in the morning. See you then angel._

I smiled.

**A/N: Yeah I know the update took way too long. I promise it won't happen again, just don't take away my cookies. So how do you think it's going so far? Since I kept you waiting so long I will give you a sneak peak at chapter 9.**

_I saw Fang. He saw me. The world was slowly freezing in place._

_I could still see him. He however gently pushed me behind him. He didn't see me, just Jared. I tried to hold him back, but no. _

"_Tighter then a pencil." And he winked at me. _

"_Fang don't!"_

**WHAT? Yup. Get ready peeps. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I take them from people who don't have accounts too you know. Oh and Riegnbeau thank you for your reviews and praise for my story, so because you have been such an awesome reviewer, I want you to pick a title for chapter 10. That's right people I give rewards. Anyways thanks for keeping faith in me. -FallenAngelBrokenSoul**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_I'll Hate You Forever… But Don't Go_

_I'll Deal_

Max P.O.V.

I was greeted by the sun when I woke up. Ella and Angel were still asleep. I reminisced on the night before.

Anger.

That's all I felt right now knowing my baby sister is not a virgin anymore. I paused momentarily to a sudden clutter going on downstairs. Anne and Jared were… arguing? Whatever. I hate her, and nothing will change that.

I pack up our clothes and, stuff that I don't see a point in naming. Carefully I woke Ella up. She was dressed in seconds. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Her face was tainted with a bruise from the slap. She looked up and smiled at me timidly. I smiled back and scooped up Angel. We went through the trap door in my closet that led out to the back yard.

When I gave the signal we ran around and got in the car. Once everyone was secure. I sped over to Fang's house.

I pulled into their driveway and got out our bags. Angel was awake now and happily ran inside to greet everybody. Ella was quiet.

I walked through the door and saw Fang. He smiled at me but… it was a tight smile. Something was bothering him. He came over and lightly pecked me on the cheek. I smiled unsurely at him and he took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Olivia was making waffles… WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS! Am I dead, or did heaven fall down to earth? Fang chuckled at my hungry puppy expression as I waited patiently. His dad was MIA. Weird. She sat a huge plateful of waffles in front of us.

"Morning girls." she said pleasantly but she seemed stressed.

I looked over at Fang who was watching me. I glanced from his mom and back to him in a way asking if she knew about my… situation. He nodded slightly distracted.

I looked around not seeing Ella in the setting and went to find her. I looked back and saw Fang and Olivia sharing a glance of pain and anger.

Something's up.

_The Night Before_

Fang P.O.V.

We went home shortly after Max and her family left. I decided I was going to tell my parents about their situation… I was worried though. I have a bad feeling that this is not going to be a good night.

As soon as we get home my parents go into the kitchen. I follow.

"Mom, Dad there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it baby?" my mom asks putting in some microwavable macaroni and cheese.

"Max is being abused by her father…" there blunt suttle and to the point.

My dad snorts while my mother turns and asks, "What do you mean, exactly?"

"Her dad beats and he… rapes her." I mumbled that last part quietly but they heard me. My mom goes into feminist mode.

"Omigosh, this… this is… no, no more. Those girls are coming to stay with us as soon as possible. How has no one known this before? Who would do that to a child? Oh, and she's such a good girl. This… this…. UURGGGHH! THAT JUST PISSES ME OFF ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE CORE. We've got to help them, maybe we can turn those guest bedrooms into suitable bedrooms for…"

"OLIVIA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" my dad yelled.

We turned to look at him.

"We are not going to intervene. Do you know who her dad is? We've got to protect ourselves. She's not staying here, not now, not ever. We are a well respected and well-known family. I'm sure he could find us pretty easily! I mean what were you thinking Nicholas? Putting our lives, your sisters life out there for a low-life, trashy, whore?"

I froze.

"She is not a whore…..DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A WHORE!"

Maddie was now in the kitchen taking in the scene.

"Fine," he said, " she can stay here, but if she does I'm leaving." He smirked as though he had won. And I'm sure he has. My mom would never….

"Then leave, and don't come crawling back through this door either." She said this with such venom in her voice. Made me realize who I take after.

"Fine by me, let's go Maddie." my little sister was a daddy's girl at heart. He reached out to grab her hand but she stepped back, she looked at the floor then spoke, "Ella's my best friend, she helped me last year when I was being bullied. She protected me. She's a good friend and Max is like my second mother. If I can repay her for all they've done for me I'm going to do it." Then she looked up, "I not going to sit on the sidelines and let them die… I'm not going with you." By then she had walked over to me and was holding my hand.

I'd never been this proud when I won championship basketball games. I gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled back at me.

"You selfish little brat. You know I never wanted you, as a matter-o-fact I don't eve like you!" Maddie started crying, the bastard packed his things and left.

I picked up my sister and cradled her whilst she cried. I turned to my mom.

"Thank you." She kissed me on the forehead and get this… after all that just happened, she continues to make her mac-and -cheese. Smiling.

_Present_

Max P.O.V.

I was walking up the stairs when I heard a small cry. Leaping up the last few step I flew toward the noise… the bathroom. Maddie poked her head out crying.

"S-sh-she's bleeding from her va-va…" I burst into the bathroom to see Ella I the bathtub in blood… a whole lot of blood. I grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it. Then I sprinted downstairs.

"Olivia where's the nearest hospital?" Alarmed she grabbed her keys and we were out the door.

After hours of waiting and sitting around the doctor came in.

"She will need to stay here for awhile." No freaking duh I thought.

"What's wrong with her?" I was scared to find out.

"We'll be able to tell you for sure later, right now we recommend you getting out of the hospital and taking some deep breaths.

I snapped. Wordlessly I handed Angel to Fang and ran out of the hospital.

I heard them calling me back yet, I didn't. I ran all the way through town to our house. Quickly dashing in to the backyard I went to the shed and started digging through the mulch around I found my objective… a long deadly knife. I was going to kill him I was so sure of it.

I ran around to the front and stopped dead in my tracks. The knife fell out of my hand. Anne was putting all her things in a car. Jared was smiling, amused he was. They saw me at the same moment. Tears started pouring down her face. She cautiously but quickly walked towards me. She embraced me.

"I'm so , so sorry baby, I'm sooo sorry..," she choked out. I was now crying too.

"Y-yy-you l-let him hurt m-mm-mm- me. Your m-my mom your sup-pp-posed to protect me." She broke down right there.

"I'm so sorry baby… I…I… I'm not your mom baby." What. What? What!

"What…"

"Oh, god please forgive me but I have to go." With that she turned and got in the car. It hit me then… she was leaving us. I tuned to see Jared looking at me and the knife. He beckoned me. I picked up and ran all the way back to the hospital.

I hate you Anne…probably forever… why did you go?

I had gone back to the hospital. Fang and his family were still there. Angel reached for me. I put the knife in my bag earning a confused look from everyone and picked her up. The doctor waltzed in. "Miss Ride, may I talk to you over here for a second?" I silently got up and followed.

"Miss..," "Max." I interrupted.

"Max, has your sister been raped?"

"Yes." I answered tightly. We were still within earshot and I could here the gasps from the Geers **(Fang's Family)**.

He nodded. "I'm afraid there's some seriously bad news. Because she is so young and because it was forced intercourse," please no this, "her reproductive system was damaged so badly," I feel the tears coming down, "she will never be able to have kids."

I remembered the all the times she told me about wanting lots of kids. This couldn't be happening. I took a deep breath, I wanted kids just as badly as Ella does and I can have kids… I can. "Can I give her mine?" The doctor's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "I'm sorry but your too young…" his words faded as he saw the desperate expression on my face. "You wouldn't be able to have kids." he said gently realizing a lost cause.

"That girl in there is Ella Ride. A smart, beautiful, and funny ten year old girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders. All she talks about is having kids. Out of all things she wants, it's something she can't have. I'm determined to give that gift to her." I looked the doctor square in the eye.

"I'll deal."

Finally we were allowed to see her. She was on the bed crying. I walked to her side of the bed and sat down.

"I can't have a baby, Max. I don't have the right stuff." I smile tears running down my face.

"It's okay baby, I'm going to give you mine so you can, okay." She looks at me confused, then smiles and hugs me as hard as a hospitalized person can.

I feel good.

**A/N: Shoot me, spear me, throw me in a pot of boiling lava for not updating faster. Grrr! I'm so stupid! I totally forgot I had band camp this week and next week. Here I'll give you my cookies! Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers. Reignbeau, the chapter name you cam up with is fabulous it gave me tons of ideas! Are you ready guys, it's called "Denial". Oh and don't worry Jared will die soon and it certainly will not be a pleasant quick death. Also I know I didn't include the part of the chapter that I posted in the last chapter, I decided it goes more with the next one. I will up date again Sunday, or sooner. Oh and this story is nowhere near finished. Anyway sad yet happy chapter. Next chapter is all happy! Wow im rambling. Uh, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Person who reviews first gets to submit the next title for chapter 11, woooo!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Denial_

_Waiting_

_Fang P.O.V._

Upset…no. Unhappy?…no. Shocked?… no. Pissed to the point of killing the bastard…close but I'm angrier than that.

He raped Ella. A ten year old girl. A ten year old girl that's his daughter. What the fuck is wrong with him? I was literally shaking with anger in the hospital room. Cautiously Angel put her hand in mine. I relaxed a little and smiled back, she giggled. The doctor was going over how the procedure would work. Basically she was transporting her lady system into Ella. How is that even possible, your guess is as good as mine? On the other hand… this shouldn't have happened. Why did I let them go home with that creep.

I look at Max who smiling while Ella goes through the names of her 27 kids she'll have… what that's not a lot considering Max wants 49+. Yeah.

She wanders out of the room and into the hall. I quietly follow her. I lose her around the corner when I hear crying in a family restroom. The door is not shut all the way. I peek in not sure if it's Max. It is… and she's in a ball… on the floor… sobbing. Just completely breaking down.

I pray that you never have to see someone you love like this, broken inside and out, cause it sucks.

I pulled her to me and tried to comfort her. She quieted down a little bit.

"Max, what happened?" I asked. She looked down before responding.

"She didn't leave us, she'll come back." What? She seemed to sense my confusion.

"Anne. It was probably just a misunderstanding. She wouldn't leave us, she wouldn't leave him, right?" Her mom had left them.

"Max, I don't think she's coming back." She was quiet for a moment. She buried her head in my shoulder and silently whispered, "I know."

Anne P.O.V.

I can't believe this. I can't believe this. This can't be happening. It was him. It always was him and his dirty work. I should've seen, but how could I when someone else is controlling you.

It was him who did it. Who raped my mother. Who created me.

The night before I had found papers laying on the coffee table I grabbed the wine and started thumbing through them. They were about me. I looked through them. Words mingled together talking about how I'm progressing on their new drug obeier. It read:

_J.,_

_If it works she'll be under your control. Make sure you test it out thoroughly. Though it may penetrate parts of the central nervous system you have to make sure that it reaches her heart or she could easily get out of it. You MUST NOT mate with her two weeks from injection it could end up fateful for both you and your offspring. You better not screw this up. _

_Geer_

I couldn't breathe. Why would they be trying to control people's bodies. I looked back at the note.

_When the time comes… we'll need the doctor. She is key if we want this to work. Vera Ann Leese. She lives in Virginia. Let it begin._

My brain worked double time Vera…V…..Ann…A… Leese…L. Val. I ran upstairs and started to pack our things when if felt to the ground. I screamed loudly as my head exploded and several images of labs, needles, and documents flooded my brain. It felt like hours before it stopped and I was on the floor shaking and crying. My life… sucked. My husband is dead. My daughter…Max, Val! I had to find her before they did. I ran outside. With my things Jared was standing in the driveway smirking knowingly. Then I saw Max. She was grown up, beautiful like her mother, I looked into her eyes, she was broken. I had to leave now before it got worse. I'd love to say that I really wanted to protect them when I left, but that would be bullshit.

I was scared.

Max P.O.V.

We were walking out of the hospital. The police were staying at the hospital. When they head searched for Jared he was gone and the house was empty. Ella had to stay at the hospital, the surgery would be done in a week. I played with Fan's fingers as he held my hand. I knew I shouldn't let myself get this attached to someone but… I need him, badly. I looked up to see him staring at me he gave me a quick peck on the forehead cautiously. I loved that he cared but… I backed away a little bit. I felt like such a bitch. Is it okay that I'm scared of having a relationship because of my past? Or is it selfish for me to keep Fang waiting. He's risking his life, his family, and his dad had left. He had explained that episode to me while we were in the bathroom. I decided I was selfish and uncaring. I scooted closer to him and leaned against him. I felt my heart quicken in fear. His arm wrapped around me. I could feel the memories burning in the back of my skull. Hot breath hit my neck as the tears poured over. Fang looked alarmed.

"I'm s-s-sorry. Th-thh- that I'm being selfish and h-hurting you." I blubbered. I looked through my tears to see Fang…angry.

"Maximum Ride. You have nothing to be sorry for, and I don't ever want to hear you say that you are selfish. You took rape after rape and beating after beating for your sisters. On top of that you pushed all your fears away and let Ella go on that date. You're a strong, smart and beautiful person. So don't you EVER think that you have done something wrong… your innocent and have a good heart. I love you Max no matter how far I get on the snogging scale I believe it's called…" she cracked a quick smile, "I'll wait as long as it takes, whether it be days or years, I'll wait till your ready."

**A/N: Yeah... long time no write...I'd love to say that I was busy...and I was...reading other people's stories. Please make my death short and sweet. Please review if you have the time:)**


End file.
